A Longa Noite
by Flora Fairfield
Summary: *COMPLETA* Um misterioso assassinato leva os agentes a uma incrível descoberta. Sim, nós não estamos sozinhos, mas não é de alienígenas que estamos falando


Rio de Janeiro, 27 de dezembro de 2001.

****

Título do Fanfic: A Longa Noite

****

Autora: Flora Fairfield

****

E-mail: florafairfield@yahoo.com

****

Disclaimer: "Os personagens desta história são de propriedade de seus respectivos criadores e empresas e não há intenção alguma de obter lucro através desse conto que se destina unicamente à diversão dos fãs."

Categoria: Monstro da semana

****

Sinopse: Um misterioso assassinato leva os agentes a uma incrível descoberta. Sim, nós não estamos sozinhos, mas não é de alienígenas que estamos falando.

* * *

"Acha que acreditar é fácil?"

Mulder em "Os Japoneses"

"Quando você elimina o impossível, o que sobra por mais incrível que pareça só pode ser a verdade." 

Arthur Conan Doyle

"E se esta for a última noite do mundo?" 

John Donne

* * *

****

A Longa Noite

A Lua brilhava solitária no céu. Estava cheia, porém emitia uma luminosidade fraca e doentia como convém para todas as criaturas da noite, para todos os homens de propósitos escusos e para todas as almas que vagam sobre a terra sem rumo. As estrelas pareciam ter ido buscar esconderijo mais seguro atrás das nuvens cinzas que flutuavam no ar, tornando o aspecto da noite ainda mais fantasmagórico. Toda a atmosfera permanecia como que em suspenso, carregada de uma energia estática incomum e estranha, que parecia apenas esperar a hora certa para se precipitar em forma de água e eletricidade.

No centro de tudo, envolto numa aura de silêncio impenetrável, quase engolido pela escuridão, estava um homem. Ou assim talvez parecesse para um observador distante ou para os olhos desatentos de um descrente. A sua verdadeira natureza, contudo, não poderia ser ignorada por muito tempo, não poderia ser negada eternamente e não poderia ser escondida da luz do sol.

Andando pela terra fofa e úmida, desviando-se cuidadosamente das lápides daqueles que entre nós não vivem mais, ela ia se aproximando. Seu olhar demonstrava uma obstinação rara, uma vontade férrea que somente aqueles que se acreditam mensageiros de uma justiça superior podem possuir. O frio penetrava até os seus ossos, sua respiração se tornava mais difícil a cada passo e suas mãos com dedos enrijecidos apesar das luvas vasculhavam seus bolsos atrás de coragem. Finalmente, ela tinha-o cara a cara.

- Boa noite, irmã. É um prazer encontrá-la por fim – disse a criatura com um leve sorriso de desdém – E então, querida, eu estou esperando – e abriu os braços – você com certeza não veio aqui à toa.

A mulher retirou do bolso um pequeno frasco de vidro com um líquido transparente dentro. Num gesto rápido, quase imperceptível, retirou a tampa e jogou o conteúdo do frasco no homem. Ele ainda tentou se desviar, mais não foi ágil o bastante e acabou sendo atingido nas mãos, que usou para proteger o rosto. Deu uns passos para trás, assustado , enquanto bolhas cresciam em seus dedos. Ele gemia de dor.

- Por quê? – perguntou a mulher, falando afinal – Por que me esperar aqui, simplesmente? Nós dois sabemos que não é assim que deveria terminar – disse com frieza, retirando do bolso um outro frasco.

- Porque eu estou cansado da noite – sussurrou o outro – A vida eterna não é um presente tão bom quanto promete ser. Eu quero morrer. Talvez isso torne sua tarefa um tanto quanto menos prazerosa, mas essa é a verdade.

A mulher jogou nele o conteúdo do outro frasco. Dessa vez, ele caiu no chão, contorcendo-se por causa da dor.

- Eu nunca achei a minha tarefa prazerosa, Sean. Ao contrário de você. E se é verdade que após todos esses anos você deseja finalmente descansar em paz, então hoje é a sua noite de sorte. Não se preocupe.

- Eu não me preocupo – balbuciou a criatura entre os gemidos de dor – sei que você conhece bem o seu trabalho.

A mulher, então, retirou do outro bolso mais um frasco, dessa vez de plástico e maior do que os outros, e derramou o seu conteúdo sobre o corpo do homem, ou o que quer que ele fosse. Ignorando os seus gritos de dor, ela riscou um fósforo e, afastando-se um pouco, jogou-o sobre ele.

Os gritos logo cessaram conforme as chamas iam subindo, consumindo a criatura completamente. A mulher ficou ainda um pouco observando, rezando, sem nem mesmo saber exatamente por quê. Afinal, ele era uma alma perdida, um ser amaldiçoado. Talvez ela rezasse por sua própria alma.

Quando o fogo foi diminuindo, ela se virou e pegou o mesmo caminho pelo qual viera. Assim que o eco dos seus passos se extinguiram na escuridão, o silêncio voltou a engolir a noite.

****

Manhã seguinte

A Agente Scully dirigia o seu carro indo para a academia do FBI onde deveria ministrar mais uma aula. Sua mente estava em polvorosa. Ela se sentia em constante agonia, sempre com várias sombras a seguindo, prontas para impedi-la de conseguir alguma paz de espírito. Era como se houvesse a necessidade constante e imperativa de correr, de fugir, sem saber para onde e tendo apenas uma vaga idéia do porquê. Uma tortura incessante.

Logo quando ela havia começado a achar que tudo ficaria bem, uma bomba caiu na sua cabeça e Mulder teve que ir embora. E agora, ela estava sozinha com William, tendo que cuidar dele e se preocupando constantemente com o outro, pensando em como ele está, imaginando quando ele vai poder voltar. A vida simplesmente não é justa. Ao menos não com eles.

O carro continuava o seu caminho quase que sozinho. Scully mal olhava para frente. Ou melhor, até olhava, mas não via, não prestava atenção. Tinha muitas coisas na sua cabeça para perceber o mundo ao seu redor. Foi assim que passou direto pela entrada de um cemitério, sem notar a movimentação estranha, o excesso de carros parados, os uniformes dos policiais. Simplesmente passou direto, seguindo para a academia.

* * *

- Então? O que você acha, John?

- Isso é uma pessoa? – perguntou o outro cobrindo novamente o corpo carbonizado.

- Foi exatamente por causa das peculiaridade da vítima que nós fomos chamados.

- E daí? Isso não responde à minha pergunta. Eu não gostaria de começar a semana investigando a misteriosa morte de um gorila...

- Isso também não parece um gorila.

- Não parece com nada que eu já tenha visto. Quer dizer, como ele poderia ficar assim depois de queimado?

- Assumindo que ele foi queimado...

- Você duvida disso, Monica? Há todos os sinais de uma fogueira.

- Exceto, é claro, que uma fogueira não deixaria o corpo desse jeito.

- Assumindo que seja um corpo... – retrucou o outro.

- O que nos leva de volta à minha pergunta inicial: o que você acha disso, John?

- Eu acho... eu acho que nós devemos pedir para a Agente Scully fazer uma autópsia para nós. Talvez ela possa nos dizer o que isso é – disse se afastando.

A Agente Reyes ainda ficou por ali, perto do corpo mais um pouco. Estava tentando encontrar algo, sentir algo, nem que fosse uma leve intuição, mas não conseguiu. Talvez aquele corpo não fosse mesmo de uma pessoa. Mas alguma coisa ainda a incomodava naquilo tudo.

- A polícia local não achou muitas coisas interessantes na lama – disse o Agente Doggett que havia se aproximando novamente sem ela perceber – A chuva de ontem à noite fez um bom trabalho destruindo qualquer pegada ou evidência. As únicas coisas que restaram foram uma meia impressão de um pé se afastando do corpo e isso – completou mostrando um pequeno envelope plástico que tinha um crucifixo enlameado dentro.

- Foi achado onde? – perguntou Monica.

- No chão, a poucos passos da vítima.

- Pode ser de qualquer pessoa. Isso é um cemitério. Alguém pode ter vindo rezar aqui sobre algum túmulo e deixou cair enquanto andava.

- Talvez. Ou talvez não. Nós só vamos descobrir quando soubermos o que houve aqui. E o primeiro passo para isso é saber se o nosso amigo aí é humano ou apenas um gorila ou sei lá o quê – e após uma breve pausa – Vamos. O corpo vai ser enviado para Quântico. Eu já falei com a Agente Scully.

Com alguma relutância, Monica o seguiu. Alguma coisa ainda a incomodava, mas a verdade é que ela não poderia fazer nada ficando apenas ali, parada. Era preciso agir.

* * *

A Agente Scully também não pôde evitar a surpresa ao olhar pela primeira vez para o corpo encontrado no cemitério. Aquilo definitivamente não parecia uma pessoa queimada viva. Era como se o corpo em si reagisse de forma diferente ao fogo do que o corpo de um ser humano normal. Depois de concluir a autópsia, contudo, a surpresa e o estranhamento se tornaram ainda maiores. Tudo sobre aquele caso era incrivelmente absurdo. Até mesmo para ela.

Ainda estava tentando juntar todas as evidências que descobrira, ou antes, todas as peculiaridades, para escrever o relatório, quando os Agentes Doggett e Reyes entraram na sala, perguntando sobre o caso. Eles estavam tão no escuro quanto ela.

- E então, Dana? – perguntou Monica – O que você pode nos dizer sobre a vítima?

- Descobriu o que ele é? – completou Doggett.

- Para falar a verdade – respondeu Scully com certa relutância – eu não estou bem certa.

- Como assim 'não estou bem certa'? Ou ele é humano ou não é, certo?

- O problema, Agente Doggett, é que não há um centímetro nesse corpo que seja normal. A aparência é apenas o começo do mistério. Se esse cadáver é de uma pessoa, o melhor que eu posso dizer, então, é que ela já estava morta há muito, muito tempo. Ou antes, que nunca deveria sequer ter vivido.

- O que você está querendo dizer, Dana? Que não é uma pessoa?

- Eu não sei, Monica. Entenda, cada órgão no corpo desse homem estava atrofiado, completamente. O único órgão que não estava atrofiado era o coração, como se ele fosse o único órgão funcionando. E mesmo assim, veja bem, o sistema circulatório parece altamente irregular, senão inexistente ou atrofiado também.

- E quanto ao cérebro?

- O sistema nervoso todo está uma bagunça. O cérebro em si não parece muito afetado, mas como ele poderia se comunicar com o resto do corpo, isso eu não sei.

- Pelo que você está dizendo, não há muito corpo com o que se comunicar – observou John.

- É verdade. Mas ainda assim, pelo coração e pelo cérebro, esse corpo parece um ser humano.

- É possível que ele já estivesse morto há algum tempo e que essas anomalias fossem devidas a isso em conjunto com a ação do fogo? – perguntou Doggett.

- Possível? Eu não sei – respondeu Scully – A princípio, eu diria que não, mas pensando bem, tudo nesse corpo é absolutamente impossível.

Doggett, é claro, estava frustrado com essas respostas. Se aquele corpo era um absurdo, então por que diabos ele existia? A Agente Reyes, entretanto, começara a achar que aquilo tudo fazia um certo sentido mórbido. Não sabia o que era, mas sabia o que ela sentira na cena do crime e se a Scully simplesmente viesse agora dizer que o cadáver era absolutamente normal, então aí sim, nada se encaixaria na mente dela.

- Vamos, John – ela disse finalmente – é melhor nós tentarmos descobrir se há alguma impressão digital naquele crucifixo que foi encontrado.

O Agente Doggett lançou um último olhar à Agente Scully e saiu com uma expressão que deixava bem claro o quão inútil ele achava tudo aquilo.

* * *

- Bingo! Aqui está ela! – exclamou o agente que estava examinando o crucifixo em busca de impressões – Uma impressão digital apenas parcial, mas clara o suficiente para fazermos uma identificação positiva. Agora é só colocá-la no computador e nós logo saberemos se esse sujeito tem antecedentes criminais...

Doggett e Reyes se inclinaram para frente, olhando ansiosos para a tela do computador. Ambos esperavam encontrar algo que jogasse um pouco de luz naquele caso. Identificar um suspeito agora seria mais do que qualquer um dos dois poderia esperar. E era tudo o que eles queriam. O computador continuava procurando nos bancos de dados do FBI por uma combinação. Todas aquelas impressões, todas aquelas vidas passavam rapidamente diante dos olhos dos agentes, sem despertar neles atenção alguma, até que finalmente uma impressão digital dos arquivos combinou com a que eles acharam.

- Ups! – exclamou Monica completamente perplexa – Beco sem saída.

- Eu não acredito – afirmou Doggett. Aquilo era simplesmente demais para ele. Deu às costas para o computador, abandonando os outros agentes e saiu da sala furioso. Aquele caso estava simplesmente fora da sua compreensão. A verdade era que ele nem tinha mais certeza se queria entendê-lo.

- John... – ouviu a Monica chamando. Ela o havia seguido para o corredor.

- Não! Por favor! Se eu ouvir sequer uma vez que foi algum tipo de fantasma o responsável por esse crime... – disse ele desorientado.

- Eu não ia sugerir isso, John. Ao menos não ainda – completou com um sorriso.

- Ora, por favor, Monica!!...

- John! Por favor digo eu! A sua conduta nesse caso me surpreende! Se dependesse somente de você acho que nós nem estaríamos investigando! Você não quer sequer tentar, John!

- Monica, nós não temos evidência nenhuma. Nós nem sequer temos certeza de que o corpo que possuímos é de um ser humano e agora para completar nós encontramos no crucifixo da cena do crime a impressão digital de um homem morto há três anos!!! Isso é absurdo! Nós não temos nada! Absolutamente nada!

- E o que você sugere que nós façamos? Simplesmente deixamos tudo como está, sem mais nenhuma investigação?

- Não há nada para investigar. Qualquer outro agente no nosso lugar já teria largado esse caso.

- O problema, John, é que nós trabalhamos nos arquivos-x. É a nossa função explicar aquilo que os outros não conseguem explicar. Nós não podemos desistir.

- Por que não?

- Porque se nós desistirmos, aí então não vai haver mais ninguém para lidar com os casos que desafiam a lógica, a ciência, as leis da natureza. E o mundo vai se tornar bem menos interessante.

- Monica, - disse Doggett um pouco mais calmo - eu realmente não sei como esse caso pode tornar o mundo mais interessante. O que eu sei é que eu não vou investigá-lo se a melhor evidência que nós pudermos encontrar for um crucifixo com as impressões de um cadáver. Se você faz tanta questão, por favor, então encontre algo mais concreto, que faça mais sentido e aí sim, eu poderei te ajudar – terminou John.

A Agente Reyes ficou observando enquanto ele se afastava pelo corredor. De um jeito ou de outro, com ou sem ele, ela teria que continuar.

****

Residência da Agente Monica Reyes

23h10min

Monica não conseguia dormir. A televisão estava ligada na sua frente, mas ela não prestava atenção. Sua mente estava completamente ocupada tentando juntar as peças daquele quebra-cabeças. Tudo era terrivelmente confuso.

Espalhados sobre a sua cama estavam vários relatórios ligados à morte do dono das impressões do crucifixo e à vítima do cemitério. Ali estava toda a informação que ela fora capaz de juntar. Cada palavra, cada frase era preciosa demais e Monica lia com extrema atenção, procurando qualquer pedaço de papel que pudesse ajudá-la a entender o que era a vítima do crime que eles investigavam.

Havia uma sensação estranha em seu peito. De alguma forma, ela achava que quando o culpado fosse encontrado e todas as coisas explicadas nem ela estaria assim tão errada em acreditar que o morto era um homem, nem o Agente Doggett em acreditar que não era. Como as duas coisas poderiam ser possíveis, isso ela não sabia, mas os seus sentimentos eram algo que ela não poderia ignorar.

Ficou ali por horas, lendo e relendo, pensando, criando cenários, imaginando, até que aos poucos uma idéia começou a se formar na sua mente. Vinha de algo que ela havia lido nos relatórios, algo que não pareceu tão importante à princípio, mas que poderia se revelar uma possibilidade interessante.

Ela pegou o telefone imediatamente e ligou para o Agente Doggett. Eram 4 horas da manhã e a secretária eletrônica atendeu.

- John, - disse ela apressada – eu acho que descobri algo. Pode não seu nada, mas pode muito bem ser tudo. Preciso que você me encontre por volta das 9h em frente à catedral da cidade. Ainda vou checar alguns detalhes, mas é importante. Esteja lá.

Desligou, então, o telefone, mas não foi dormir. Não conseguiria pegar no sono naquela noite. Não com tanta coisa acontecendo. Encostou novamente as costas no travesseiro, tirou os óculos de leitura e desligou a televisão. Acima de tudo, precisava de silêncio para pensar.

****

Catedral de Washington

9h23min

John Doggett estava parado na calçada esperando. Já estava ali há mais de 20 minutos, vira todas as pessoas chegando para a missa e quase podia ouvir quando o coral cantava lá dentro. Ouvira o recado da Monica na secretária e, apesar de continuar achando tudo inútil, não poderia deixar de ir ao encontro dela. No momento, entretanto, sua paciência já havia quase se esgotado e ele estava a ponto de entrar no carro e ir embora quando finalmente a Agente Reyes chegou.

- Você está atrasada – disse John.

- Eu sei. Me desculpe, mas como eu mencionei, precisava checar algumas coisas.

- E então? Pode me dizer o que nós estamos fazendo aqui? – perguntou apontando para a igreja.

- Nós temos que falar com o Bispo.

- Com o Bispo? Por quê? Por acaso ele tem algo a ver com o assassinato? – perguntou com ironia.

- Não. Mas ele pode ter algo a ver com o homem da impressão digital. – respondeu Reyes.

- Como?

- É isso mesmo. Eu chequei todas as informações. O homem das digitais, Peter Holmes, foi morto em New Orleans três anos atrás durante o carnaval. O Bispo fez um pedido especial para que o corpo fosse trazido para cá e ele em pessoa conduziu os serviços funerários.

- Por quê? – perguntou Doggett curioso – Eles eram amigos pessoais?

- Vejo que consegui a sua atenção – comentou Reyes com um pouco de sarcasmo enquanto entregava ao outro um pasta – Não, eles não eram amigos pessoais. Na realidade, eles nem sequer se conheciam, mas dê uma olhada nesses documentos – disse apontando para a pasta.

Doggett a abriu e começou a ler o seu conteúdo.

- Aqui diz que o Bispo fez esse pedido por causa da filha do Sr. Holmes, que é uma freira – observou.

- Isso mesmo.

- E daí?

- Você não acha estranho?

- Sim, eu acho incomum, mas não necessariamente suspeito.

- Concordo. Mas você vai ficar ainda mais interessado em saber que, apesar do corpo ter sido trazido para cá e cremado aqui, e de que o Bispo tenha, como eu já mencionei antes, conduzido os serviços pessoalmente em consideração à filha do Sr. Holmes que é uma freira, ele também sequer a conhecia. O Sr. Holmes era inglês assim como ela e ela veio de Roma para o funeral do pai. Agora, o quão estranho é isso?

- Eu não sei onde você está querendo chegar, Monica.

- Olhe as fotos desse arquivo, John. Elas foram tiradas do corpo do Sr. Holmes.

Doggett virou a página da pasta que segurava e encontrou as fotos.

- O homem teve uma morte horrível – falou.

- Sim, é verdade.

- Isso são marcas de garras de um animal?

- Possivelmente, mas não se tem certeza. Uma autópsia não foi conduzida. A filha não autorizou e como a polícia não sabia se havia realmente sido um homicídio e a cidade inteira estava uma bagunça por causa dos festejos, esse caso foi simplesmente esquecido.

- E por que você acha que foi um homicídio?

- Ora, por favor, John! O homem é encontrado morto com essas estranhas marcas no corpo, uma autópsia não é realizada porque a filha dele não autoriza, depois o corpo é rapidamente transportado para outra cidade e cremado. Sem falar que ele recebe um funeral muito além do que se esperaria para o pai de uma simples freira, um homem sem aparentemente nenhuma qualidade especial e que nunca realizou grandes feitos durante a sua vida.

- Você acha que eles estão querendo encobrir algo?

- Não é óbvio? De quem veio a ordem para o Bispo requisitar o transporte do corpo?

- É isso que você pretende perguntar para ele, Monica?

- Não. O que eu pretendo perguntar para ele é se ele tem alguma idéia de como aquele crucifixo foi parar numa cena de crime.

- Muito bem – disse John após uma breve pausa – A missa deve estar quase no fim. Vamos lá? – e virou-se começando a caminhar em direção à porta da igreja.

- A propósito – chamou Reyes. Ele olhou para ela – eu mencionei que a filha do Sr. Holmes, Amelia Holmes, está em Washington? Ela chegou domingo pela manhã. Achei um fato interessante já que o crime ocorreu domingo...

- ... à noite – completou o outro.

- Exatamente – confirmou Monica começando finalmente a se dirigir para a catedral – Você não vem? – perguntou quando chegou à porta e viu que Doggett ainda estava parado na calçada.

- Estou indo – respondeu ele, movendo-se lentamente na direção dela.

* * *

- O senhor reconhece esse crucifixo? – perguntou a Agente Reyes mostrando ao Bispo a evidência encontrada na cena do crime. Quando a dupla finalmente entrou na igreja, a missa já havia terminado e as pessoas estavam indo embora. Um padre estava na saída, cumprimentando e abençoando os que partiam, mas o Bispo tinha se retirado para a sacristia. John e Monica esperaram um pouco até o burburinho diminuir e então foram se identificar e pedir para falar com o Bispo. Ele não se negou a recebê-los. Ao contrário, parecia disposto a ajudar. Pelo menos até ver o conteúdo do envelope plástico que a agente exibiu.

- Não – respondeu com uma expressão fechada – Deveria?

- Nós encontramos esse crucifixo na cena de um crime. Ele contém as impressões digitais de um homem cuja filha o senhor deve conhecer. O nome dele é Peter Holmes.

- Holmes? – perguntou o Bispo como quem vasculha a memória atrás de alguma lembrança.

- Sim. Ele morreu há três anos e o senhor requisitou a transferência do seu corpo para Washington. Ele foi cremado aqui. Lembra-se agora?

- Sim, creio que sim – respondeu de má vontade – Mas eu somente conheci a filha dele nessa ocasião. Não a conhecia antes.

- Então por que pediu pessoalmente para que o corpo fosse trazido para cá? – perguntou Doggett impaciente.

- Ora, não foi minha decisão. Foi um pedido especial do Vaticano. A filha dele veio de lá. Isso é tudo o que eu sei sobre esse caso. Se vocês querem saber mais sobre os motivos do pedido, terão que falar com a própria moça ou com o Papa. Agora, se me dão licença... – disse, já apontando a porta para que os dois agente se retirassem. Nenhum dos dois fez menção de sair.

- O senhor sabe então que ela está na cidade? – perguntou Reyes.

- Sim, sei. Mas se quer saber o porquê, novamente, eu devo dizer que não tenho essa informação. Deve falar com a própria ou com sua Madre Superiora...

- ... ou com o Papa – completou Doggett ainda mais impaciente – Nós entendemos o recado, você não sabe de nada. Imagino que também não saiba onde podemos encontrá-la?

- Sinto muito – respondeu o outro.

- Vamos embora, Agente Reyes. Isso foi de todo inútil – e Doggett se virou e começou a caminhar rapidamente para a porta. Monica, entretanto, antes de sair entregou um cartão seu ao Bispo e pediu para que se ele por acaso encontrasse Amelia Holmes avisasse que eles gostariam de falar com ela. "Não que eu ache que ele realmente irá, mas, por via das dúvidas...", pensou e seguiu o seu parceiro para fora da catedral.

****

12h35min

A Agente Scully acordou sobressaltada. Mal podia acreditar que tinha cochilado sobre os relatórios da autópsia. Ela estava revendo os resultados, tentando encontrar algum sentido naquele corpo quando simplesmente caiu no sono. Tudo bem que o pequeno William não ajudou muito a mantê-la acordada, chorando quase toda a noite anterior, mas, de forma geral, ela não se sentia muito bem ultimamente. Era como se sua vida fosse um sonho. E na maior parte do tempo, um sonho ruim. Os momentos mais felizes que tinha eram com o seu filho, mas mesmo neles, o rosto do Mulder era uma lembrança constante. E extremamente dolorosa. Ela não poderia continuar vivendo desse jeito, longe e perto, perdendo e encontrando, nessa eterna luta. Como ela queria estar perto dele! Como queria que ele pudesse abraçar o filhos todas as noites! Como fazia falta o consolo que aqueles braços proporcionavam!

Havia horas em que sentia como se pudesse abandonar tudo simplesmente, esquecer todos os motivos, toda a causa pela qual eles tanto lutaram para ir atrás dele. Como se isso fosse possível! Como se fosse possível ignorar todo o conhecimento, tudo o que ela vira e sentira, tudo o que haviam descobertos juntos. O relógio do tempo não volta atrás e, de todas as coisas, o conhecimento é a mais difícil de se ignorar. Não se pode deixar de saber o que já se sabe, deixar de ver o que já se viu. E não se pode deixar de lutar nunca pelo que se acredita. A verdade pode doer, sim, pode separá-los, pode machucá-los, pode até mesmo matá-los, mas ela é tudo o que importa e em última análise, é exatamente o que os uniu. Tudo o que ela faz, ela faz por ele. Se ela continua de pé e em frente, é por ele. Pela vontade de reencontrá-lo e pelo desejo de honrar o amor que eles compartilham.

Começou a pensar em tudo o que eles já haviam superado, se lembrar dos anos que passaram juntos, mas era doloroso demais. Um simples vislumbre de uma ou outra cena era mais do que suficiente para levá-la às lágrimas. E ela precisava trabalhar. Precisava se lembrar de que tinha um caso em suas mãos, um arquivo-x tradicional, misterioso, inexplicável e impossível, tudo o que Mulder adorava e que costumava deixá-la louca. Ele adoraria aquele caso. E ela precisava resolvê-lo. Por ele.

Enxugou um pouco os olhos que já estavam cheios d'água, colocou os óculos, endireitou-se na cadeira e pegou novamente os relatórios. Tinha que haver alguma coisa ali. Por mais misterioso e absurdo que o caso parecesse, ela conseguiria jogar alguma luz nele. Era só ter paciência. E não desistir.

****

Escritório dos Arquivos-X

Sede do FBI

18h10min

- Agente Scully – disse o Agente Doggett surpreso ao vê-la entrando no escritório – O que faz por aqui?

- Eu encontrei mais algumas coisas no corpo da vítima. Achei que vocês gostariam de saber. Alguma outra novidade no caso?

- Não, não realmente – respondeu Reyes – Nós ainda estamos tentando encontrar a filha de Peter Holmes como eu falei. Então, o que você achou?

- Eu examinei diferentes amostras de sangue da nossa vítima e cada uma delas possuía um DNA diferente, como se cada amostra pertencesse a uma pessoa diferente.

- O quê? – John quase caiu da cadeira – Esse sangue estava correndo nas veias dele? Sangue de pessoas diferentes?

- Eu não sei se 'correndo pelas veias' é a expressão correta, Agente Doggett. Como eu já mencionei antes, o sistema circulatório é altamente incomum. Na realidade, eu não sei se há veias e artérias funcionando. Elas também parecem atrofiadas.

- E então como o sangue flui?

- Por difusão – respondeu Monica interrompendo.

- É uma hipótese – confirmou Scully.

- Como você sabe? – perguntou John – Já viu isso antes?

- Não, eu não sei... quer dizer, eu não vi...simplesmente me ocorreu agora.

- Diante dos fatos, - disse a outra – me parece uma idéia tão boa quanto ou até mesmo melhor do que qualquer outra. Eu, pelo menos, não sei o que mais poderia sugerir.

- O que é essa coisa? – disse Doggett perplexo. Monica e Scully simplesmente se entreolharam. Elas sabiam tanto quanto ele e sentiam-se igualmente perplexas.

- Vocês não sabem mesmo onde está a garota? – perguntou finalmente Dana.

- Não – respondeu Reyes – Ela não usou cartões de crédito, não se registrou em nenhum hotel, não foi parada por nenhum policial, pelo menos não com o seu nome verdadeiro. Nós sequer temos uma descrição.

- Vocês procuraram em conventos ou igrejas? É provável que ela não fique mesmo em nenhum hotel se é uma freira – observou Scully.

- Sim, nós pensamos nisso. Se você pudesse só nos dizer como convencer essa gente a falar... ninguém sabe de nada e nós não sabemos quem está falando a verdade – disse Doggett.

- Bem, eu estou aqui para ajudar – disse Scully tirando o paletó – Se é para procurar, então vamos procurar. Talvez eu conheça alguém que possa nos ajudar... ou pelo menos nos dizer com quem devemos falar... – completou pegando o telefone.

****

23h28min

O Agente Doggett se sentia novamente frustrado. Fora um dia de trabalho cansativo e improdutivo. Ele gostaria de poder afirmar que isso era exceção na sua rotina, mas nos Arquivos-X, quase todos os dias eram desse jeito. Era absolutamente impossível saber de manhã todas as coisas que aconteceriam até o anoitecer. Ele achava que já estava se acostumando, mas esse caso começou a fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Ele preferia quando sua vida era toda em preto-e-branco. Agora, ele se encontrava numa posição extremamente difícil, vendo coisas que ele não gostaria de ver, tendo que reconhecer a existência de coisas que não deveriam existir.

Naquela noite resolvera sair um pouco. Ao invés de ir direto para casa, foi para um bar tentar esquecer alguns dos muitos problemas da sua vida. Não era algo comum para ele fazer isso, sair para beber, mas não conseguia pensar em solução melhor para tudo o que estavam na sua mente. Sentara-se no balcão e começara a beber praticamente sem parar por uns vinte minutos. No momento, estava terminando mais uma dose de uísque, mas não estava bêbado. Não ainda, pelo menos.

Pensava no caso, nos arquivos-x, no que a sua vida se transformara, no seu filho, em pedir mais uma dose da bebida, quando entrou no bar uma mulher irresistível. Não era também algo muito comum para ele ficar observando ou confraternizando com mulheres em bares, mas quando essa passou pela porta, era simplesmente impossível não notá-la. Havia algo ao seu redor, uma certa aura ou seja lá o que for, que provocou um fascínio instantâneo não só nele, mas em todos os que a viram. Ela devia ser uma dessas pessoas carismáticas, que despertam a simpatia dos outros automaticamente. Ao menos, foi isso o que ele pensou. A sua beleza, entretanto, não era um fato questionável. Ela era uma mulher muito bela, com olhos e cabelos bem negros e a pele branca como quem não pega sol há muito tempo, mas não era uma aparência necessariamente doentia. Apenas um tanto quanto incomum talvez. Ela tinha o rosto de uma boneca de porcelana.

A mulher veio andando até o balcão e parou em pé ao lado de Agente Doggett. Os olhes dele não saíram dela nem por um segundo. Ele ainda estava fascinado. Ela olhou para ele como quem já conhece o efeito que costuma provocar nas pessoas e sorriu. Um sorriso adorável.

- Olá – disse ele meio sem pensar – Posso lhe pagar uma bebida?

- Não, sinto muito – respondeu a mulher um tanto quanto desconcertada – Na realidade, eu não estou aqui para beber. É que... bem, eu preciso de ajuda.

- Ajuda? Talvez eu possa fazer alguma coisa – ofereceu John. Normalmente, ele já se disporia a ajudar. Mas naquela situação, com aquela mulher cuja voz era tão adorável, ele o fez com muito mais boa vontade.

- Bom, depende... você sabe trocar pneus?

Doggett riu. "Mulheres!", pensou.

- O pneu do seu carro furou?

- Sim, ali na esquina, mas eu realmente não sei como trocá-lo com esses saltos – disse a mulher apontando para os sapatos. Os saltos eram de 10 centímetros. No mínimo – Eu entrei aqui para procurar um telefone, mas se você puder me ajudar...

- Ah! Claro que sim – disse ele se levantando. Pagou a conta e saiu, acompanhando a mulher – Será um prazer.

- Você não tem nem idéia – murmurou ela baixinho.

- Como?

- Não, nada – e mudando de assunto rapidamente – O meu nome é Carol. Qual é o seu?

- John – respondeu o outro – John Doggett.

Do lado de fora do bar, a noite estava fria e escura. Tão escura que se não fossem pelos postes de iluminação na rua, seria difícil enxergar o meio-fio.

O carro de Carol estava parado na esquina como ela dissera. Um dos pneus traseiros estava furado. Doggett tirou o casaco e o paletó e arregaçou as mangas da camisa enquanto ela abria a mala para procurar as ferramentas e o step.

Trocar o pneu foi fácil. Doggett terminou rápido o trabalho e estava agachado no chão, já dando os apertos finais nos parafusos quando sentiu a mulher colocar gentilmente a mão sobre o seu ombro esquerdo. Um arrepio percorreu a sua espinha e ele virou o rosto para olhá-la. A iluminação naquela parte da rua era um pouco pior do que no resto e ele não pôde ver claramente nada na cara dela além dos seus brilhantes olhos negros. Pôde, entretanto, ouvi-la dizer com sua voz suave:

- Eu não sei como agradecer...

- Ora, o que isso! – respondeu virando-se de novo para o carro – Não foi nada – o arrepio que sentira já passara. Ao contrário do que pode parecer, foi um arrepio de medo que ele sentiu, como um aviso de algum sentido extra que nós possuímos de que algo estranho está para acontecer. Mas passou.

- Como nada? Eu faço questão – afirmou a mulher agachando-se ao seu lado. Doggett sentiu o mesmo arrepio novamente. Começou a achar que havia algo muito esquisito ali. O fascínio que sentira antes foi diminuindo conforme a sensação de perigo crescia, mas quando quis levantar já era tarde demais.

Carol o segurou pelos ombros com gentileza, mas com uma força incomum e se inclinou sobre o seu pescoço. Ele tentou resistir a princípio, mas não conseguiu por muito tempo. Ao contrário, logo foi invadido por uma sensação de tranqüilidade, de passividade. Era como estar em transe. Mas a sensação não era ruim. Pelo contrário. Alguns segundos depois, ou uma eternidade depois – ele não saberia dizer – a sensação passou e o mundo se apagou de repente diante dos seus olhos.

****

Uma hora antes

O Agente Doggett havia acabado de sair do prédio do FBI quando o telefone do escritório dos Arquivos-X tocou no porão. Reyes e Scully ainda estavam lá. Scully tinha ligado para o Padre McCue na esperança de que ele pudesse conhecer alguém que soubesse o paradeiro da freira. Ele dissera que não sabia quem ela era, que nunca tinha ouvido o nome antes, mas, quando a agente insistiu, acabou concordando em falar com algumas pessoas que talvez pudessem ajudar. Os três agentes ficaram, então, esperando, sem saber o que mais poderiam fazer. Depois de algum tempo, Doggett não agüentou mais aquela situação. De todos, ele era o que achava aquilo mais sem sentido. Então, acabou resolvendo ir embora. Precisava respirar um pouco. Disse para as duas ligarem caso algo importante acontecesse, mas duvidava sinceramente disso.

Assim, quando o telefone tocou, apenas Monica e Scully ainda estavam no escritório. A última estendeu mão e pegou o fone rapidamente. Logo reconheceu a voz do Padre McCue do outro lado. Trocou algumas palavras com ele e anotou um endereço num bloco de papel. Desligou.

- Ele a encontrou? – perguntou Monica.

- Talvez. Ele não deu certeza, mas me passou o endereço de uma pequena igreja que fica perto da catedral. Disse que o padre de lá conhece a nossa Amelia Holmes. Disse também que se nós formos lá agora ainda poderemos encontrá-lo.

- Vamos, então?

- Não devemos chamar o Agente Doggett antes? – perguntou Scully.

- Não. Não acho que seja necessário, Dana. Ele não está muito confortável com esse caso. Talvez seja melhor deixarmos ele descansar por hoje.

- Talvez – respondeu Scully – Mas é melhor irmos logo se queremos encontrar o padre – completou a agente já pegando o casaco. Não tinha certeza se aquela era a melhor escolha, mas a Agente Reyes conhecia o Agente Doggett há mais tempo do que ela e talvez ela tivesse razão.

Não tiveram dificuldades para achar a igreja. Ela ficava, sim, meio escondida, mas o Padre McCue dera instruções precisas. Era uma construção pequena, simples, mas parecia ser bem antiga, com uns 200 anos de idade mais ou menos. Era uma igreja de fachada tradicional, apesar de pequena. Bem charmosa.

Monica parou o carro em frente a entrada e as duas agentes saíram. As portas da igreja ainda estavam abertas apesar da hora avançada, mas não havia aparentemente ninguém lá dentro. As luzes estavam desligadas, mas havia tantas velas acesas que o lugar estava completamente iluminado. Mais do que isso, as velas lhe emprestavam um ar etéreo, quase do outro mundo; um aspecto solene e belo. Era impossível não ser invadido por um profundo sentimento de reverência ao atravessar aquelas portas. As agentes entraram silenciosamente, sem poder deixar de admirar o local. No teto, havia um grande lustre de cristal que ao invés de lâmpadas tinha velas acesas. Ele parecia estar ali desde que a igreja fora construída, sem nunca ter sido trocado por nada mais moderno. E ainda assim, estava brilhando impecavelmente, limpo, intacto, como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma loja de antigüidades. As agentes estavam fascinadas. Como estaria qualquer pessoa que entrasse naquela igreja.

- Como é possível que nós nunca tenhamos ouvido falar desse lugar?! – comentou Monica enquanto ainda contemplava o teto.

- É que nós não fazemos muita propaganda – respondeu uma voz atrás dela. Elas se viraram rapidamente para ver quem tinha falado. Era um homem velho, vestido com uma batina preta impecável. Seus cabelos grisalhos também estavam impecavelmente penteados e seus olhos negros eram extremamente sábios. Tudo nele parecia brilhar; ele próprio parecia estar envolto numa aura brilhante. Parecia tão velho quanto a igreja em que estavam e, assim como ela, parecia que nunca estivera em forma melhor.

- Desculpe, Padre, mas... – começou Scully.

- Não precisa se desculpar, minha filha. As portas dessa igreja estão sempre abertas para as almas que a procuram – interrompeu o outro, andando em direção ao altar – Sabe, nada dessa igreja foi trocado desde que ela foi construída. Não há luz elétrica aqui. É por isso que as velas estão acesas – continuou – Ou pelo menos essa é a desculpa para elas estarem acesas. Eu, particularmente, mantenho-as assim pela beleza que elas proporcionam. Não há lâmpada no mundo que possa se comparar à sua magia. Não é mesmo? – perguntou, virando-se para elas, sorrindo. Sua voz era suave e calma como deve ser a voz de um homem velho e sábio – E então, minhas filhas, o que eu posso fazer por vocês? – perguntou finalmente.

Demorou alguns segundos antes que as duas pudessem quebrar o encanto daquele lugar, daquelas velas e daquelas voz. Monica conseguiu pegar o seu distintivo no bolso e se identificou.

- Eu sou a Agente Reyes do FBI – disse – Essa é a Agente Scully. Nós falamos com o Padre McCue e...

- Sim, eu sei. Eu estava esperando vocês. Ele disse que vocês provavelmente viriam ainda essa noite.

- Então o senhor sabe por que estamos aqui – afirmou Scully.

- Sim. Vocês estão procurando alguém. O meu nome é Padre James. Eu sei onde está Amelia Holmes. Ou pelo menos eu sei onde ela vai estar antes que a aurora chegue.

- Onde? – perguntou Reyes.

- Bem aqui – e após uma pausa – Se vocês puderem me acompanhar até a sacristia, nós poderemos sentar e conversar. Acredito que vocês tenham muita perguntas a fazer.

- E o senhor vai respondê-las, Padre? – indagou Scully.

- Eu vou tentar, mas não posso garantir que vocês irão acreditar em mim. A partir de agora, tudo é uma questão de fé.

- Tudo é sempre uma questão de fé, Padre – retrucou Reyes – Sempre e não só agora.

* * *

A sacristia também era toda iluminada com velas. O Padre James as conduziu até o escritório dele. Tudo lá era simples e bem arrumado. Havia estantes com muitas prateleiras cheias de livros e mais livros. Não era muito fácil ler os títulos porque ali não havia tantas velas a iluminar o ambiente, mas quase todos pareciam estar em outras línguas, principalmente grego e latim. A mobília era antiga como todo o resto. Também parecia estar naquela sala desde sempre. Os móveis eram pesados, de uma madeira escura toda decorada com pequenos e delicados entalhes. Um trabalho cuidadoso de um artista bastante paciente. O Padre indicou para as agentes um par de cadeias e disse que logo estaria de volta. As duas se entreolharam. Não sabiam o que pensar. As cadeiras ficavam próximas a uma lareira que estava com o fogo aceso. Era impossível não sentir um pouco de calor. A sala parecia transportá-las para uma outra época, causando uma persistente sensação de frio no estômago. O silêncio as envolvia, tornando tudo ainda mais solene. Scully podia ouvir as batidas do seu coração, cada vez mais altas, cada vez mais rápidas. Olhou para a Monica e ela também não estava com uma aparência muito calma. A ausência de qualquer som incomodava Scully profundamente. Ela sentia como se algo fosse acontecer; algo estranho, algo ruim, um arrepio na espinha. A atmosfera daquele lugar parecia pulsar ao seu redor. Um incômodo crescente persistia em sua alma. O coração batia acelerado. As mãos suavam. O silêncio pesava em seus ouvidos. Finalmente, ela não pôde mais suportar a agonia. Levantou-se num salto, assustando Monica que apesar de tudo ainda continuava sentada, mas respirava de forma quase ofegante. Nesse momento, a porta se abriu e o Padre voltou carregando uma bandeja com um bule e três xícaras. As duas se viraram para ele com os olhos arregalados.

- Oh, desculpem-me – falou, e sua voz quebrou o encanto – entendo que essa sala pode possuir um estranho efeito na maioria das pessoas. Creio que é necessária muita meditação para permanecer aqui sem ser afetado pelo clima do local. Eu não deveria tê-las deixado sozinhas – completou depositando a bandeja na mesinha que ficava entre as cadeiras das agentes – Mas sente-se de novo, Srta. Scully . Eu lhe asseguro que vocês não correm perigo algum e nós ainda temos muito o que conversar – Scully sentou-se ainda um pouco relutante, mas não podia negar que, desde que o Padre James entrara no escritório, a sensação ruim fora diminuindo gradativamente – Então, posso oferecer-lhes uma xícara de café? – perguntou.

****

24h57min

O Agente Doggett foi recuperando a consciência aos poucos. Sua cabeça doía ligeiramente e ele não se lembrava muito bem do que havia acontecido. Ainda não tinha coragem de abrir os olhos. Não conseguir se recordar do que acontecera antes de perder os sentidos fazia-o sentir um certo receio do que poderia encontrar diante do seu rosto. No fundo de sua alma, ainda restava uma sombra da sensação boa de tranqüilidade que sentira, mas ele não tinha idéia de onde essa sensação vinha.

Sentia todos os membros do seu corpo. Braços e pernas ainda estavam nos lugares de sempre. Ele estava deitado, mas não no chão, não no meio-fio. Sentia um colchão sob seu corpo, mas não sabia como poderia ter chegado até uma cama. A última coisa clara na sua cabeça era o bar e ele não tinha bebido tanto assim. Não mesmo. E além disso, não se sentia como de ressaca; sua cabeça não latejava, seu estômago não estava revirado. Sentia-se fraco somente. E tinha medo de desmaiar de novo.

Mexeu o pescoço lentamente para um lado e para o outro e uma mão delicada foi posta na sua testa. Esse simples gesto despertou nele uma reação inesperada, quase automática, como quem acessa de repente uma memória distante e esquecida de uma outra mão de mulher. Sem ter muita consciência do porquê, abriu os olhos sobressaltado e afundou ainda mais na cama, tentando se afastar.

- Calma – ouviu ele. A voz era também delicada e suave – eu não sabia se você já estava acordado – disse com um sorriso.

A mulher que estava sentada na beirada da cama dele, como a velar seu sono, tinha cabelos compridos e loiros, presos numa trança que pendia pelas costas até a cintura. Ela estava toda vestida de preto e tinha um par de luvas também pretas sobre seu colo. Os seus olhos eram verdes, bem claros e suas faces estavam coradas como as de uma criança que acabou de apostar uma corrida. As mãos eram finas, com dedos compridos e um toque leve. O seu sorriso simplesmente brilhava.

- Eu não tinha a intenção de assustá-lo, Agente Doggett – disse ela, recolhendo a mão que pousara na testa dele – Você não precisa ter medo.

E ele não tinha. Nem um pouco. Tentou ir se levantando da cama, mas quando tinha somente sentado, o mundo já girava tanto ao seu redor que ele não conseguiu ficar de pé.

- Como você sabe o meu nome? – perguntou ainda atordoado.

- Pelo seu distintivo – respondeu ela apontando para a mesinha de cabeceira onde ele viu a sua insígnia e a sua arma.

- Onde eu estou?

- Nós estamos num convento, mas não podemos ficar aqui por muito tempo. Iremos embora logo.

- Iremos? – repetiu ele – Quem falou que eu vou com vocês?

Ela sorriu.

- Não me entenda mal, Agente Doggett. Você não é um prisioneiro. Só está aqui porque está fraco demais e diante das circunstâncias, eu não quis levá-lo para um hospital. Quando sairmos daqui, você poderá ir para onde quiser, mas quanto a sair, não terá escolha.

John olhou para ela sem entender completamente o sentido de suas palavras. Acima de tudo, esse estado de confusão, esse estado de não saber o incomodava profundamente.

- O que aconteceu comigo? – perguntou após uma pausa.

- Essa é uma pergunta para a qual não há uma resposta simples. E é bem possível que você não vá gostar da minha resposta de um jeito ou de outro – falou. A mulher abriu, então, novamente a boca para continuar quando ouviu uma voz autoritária atrás de si:

- Amy! – e ela se virou instantaneamente. O dono da voz era um homem mais alto do que o Agente Doggett e mais forte também, de olhos e cabelos escuros e feições um tanto quanto rudes – Eu preciso falar com você – a voz não aceitaria uma resposta negativa.

A mulher se levantou e foi andando até a porta onde ele estava. Os dois pareciam estar discutindo sobre algo. Doggett não podia impedir de pensar que era sobre ele. A discussão, contudo, não estava muito violenta e ele não conseguia ouvir mais do que algumas palavras. Pelo que podia deduzir, ele achava que havia algo que a mulher, Amy, queria contar para ele e que o outro homem não queria que ela contasse. Mas não conseguiu ouvir nada mais do que isso. 

Foi só aí que ele parou para prestar atenção no quarto em que estava. Realmente parecia um quarto de convento. Era simples, só tinha a cama, a mesa de cabeceira e uma cadeira de mobília. A janela era pequena e estava fechada. Em frente a cama, pendurado na parede, estava um grande crucifixo de madeira. O homem e a mulher discutiam bem embaixo dele, em frente à porta que estava entreaberta, mas não revelava nada do outro lado. Doggett recostou na cama, esperando, sem saber o que fazer. Não ia tentar fugir dali, primeiro porque a mulher havia dito que ele não estava sendo mantido com prisioneiro e ele acreditava nisso, segundo porque olhando para o homem que estava com ela e sem saber quantos mais daquele tamanho havia, ele percebeu que seria inútil e, por último, ele se sentia realmente um pouco fraco. Já estivera pior, mas ainda não estava bem. Olhou para o seu braço e só então percebeu que havia um esparadrapo nele, como se tivesse acabado de fazer um exame de sangue ou como se tivessem colocado algo em sua veia. Isso o preocupou, mas mal teve tempo de pensar sobre o que fazer, pois a mulher já voltava para perto da cama.

Doggett olhou para ela e se lembrou do nome que o outro homem havia dito. "Amy", repetiu mentalmente. Foi como uma inspiração repentina.

- É você, não é mesmo? – perguntou antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa – Amy, apelido para Amelia. Nesse caso, Amelia Holmes, a mulher que nós estávamos procurando. É você – afirmou.

Ela olhou para ele de forma enigmática.

- Sim, sou eu – respondeu – Imagino que você tem muitas perguntas para fazer e, acredite, eu adoraria poder respondê-las agora se houvesse tempo. Você não estaria com tantas dúvidas, Agente Doggett, se não fosse por um erro meu e, por isso, eu me sinto no dever de explicar as coisas. Confie em mim. Eu vou explicá-las. Mas não agora. Agora não há tempo. Nós precisamos ir embora.

- E você quer que eu vá com vocês?

- Sim, eu quero. Nós vamos te levar para um lugar seguro, onde você poderá esperar.

- Esperar pelo quê?

- Pelo amanhecer – respondeu ela – Com a aurora, eu terei tempo para todas as explicações do mundo – completou entregando para ele a insígnia e a arma que estavam na mesinha.

Doggett conseguiu dessa vez se levantar sem que o quarto girasse na sua cabeça. Estava melhor. Amy já caminhava em direção à porta quando ele interrompeu:

- Só uma pergunta – ele disse – O que foi que vocês injetaram na minha veia?

- Sangue – Amy respondeu – Você precisou de uma transfusão de sangue e também precisou de soro fisiológico. Foi só isso, não se preocupe.

Virou-se novamente para a porta e saiu. Doggett a seguiu ainda um pouco relutante. Ele sabia que aquela história toda era estranha, mas não sentia como se estivesse sendo enganado. Tinha a clara impressão de que a mulher falara a verdade desde a primeira palavra.

Do lado de fora do quarto, teve a confirmação definitiva de que estava realmente em um convento. Havia outros homens como aquele que conversara com Amy, todos vestidos da mesma forma, de preto, mas ela era a única mulher. Alguns deles tinham um desenho de uma cruz azul pintado no rosto. Eram dois traços pintados perpendicularmente, sendo que um passava sobre ambos os olhos e o outro o interceptava sobre o olho direito indo quase até o pescoço. Amy estendeu a mão e lhe entregou um colete que ela havia pegado perto de um dos homens.

- Vista-o – ela disse – é apenas uma medida preventiva.

O colete tinha pintada na frente a mesma cruz azul que os homens tinham no rosto. Alguns deles usavam também coletes daquele jeito. Doggett vestiu-o por baixo do paletó, ficando cada vez mais desconfiado daquilo tudo. Havia ali uns quinze homens. Todos fortes, com feições fechadas e todos padres. Todos tinham o colarinho característico.

A uma palavra do homem que fora no quarto falar com Amy, todos começaram a se mover. Estavam numa espécie de anexo ao convento. Não encontraram nenhuma freira, além de Amy, pelo caminho. O lugar parecia deserto.

Saíram por uma porta lateral e na rua havia quatro carros blazer pretos parados. A noite continuava escura, muito escura e fria. Havia algo estranho no ar, uma sensação ruim. Doggett não pôde deixar de sentir. Era como se estivessem sendo vigiados. Pelo que pôde perceber, não foi o único a sentir isso. Os outros, inclusive Amy, pareciam preocupados, olhavam sempre para os lados, apuravam os ouvidos. Mas não se via nem se ouvia nada. O silêncio era mortal e a própria noite parecia respirar pesadamente em volta deles. Não havia nenhuma viva alma por perto, nenhuma sombra fora do lugar. Tudo estava tranqüilo demais para uma noite como aquela.

John abriu a boca para falar com Amy sobre suas preocupações, mas não saiu nenhum som de seus lábios. Tentou de novo, mas simplesmente não conseguia falar. Era uma sensação desesperadora. Encostou no ombro dela e a puxou. Quando ela tentou falar algo, ele não ouviu. Ela também não conseguia emitir som algum. A expressão no rosto de Amy dizia tudo. Todos ao redor de Doggett já haviam percebido. Ninguém conseguia se fazer ouvir. O silêncio imperava. O agente ficou completamente desorientado. Não tinha a mínima idéia do que era aquilo. Se dependesse somente dele, teria ficado ali parado, sem saber como reagir, mas Amy o puxou para dentro de um dos carros e todos os outros homens se movimentaram, meio que se preparando, mas Doggett não sabia para quê. Ainda não era possível ouvir nenhum som.

Tudo isso se passou em alguns instantes, e quando o Agente Doggett percebeu, o carro onde estava já havia começado a andar. Quem dirigia era o homem que falara com Amy. Havia um outro homem com ele na frente e Amy estava com John na parte detrás. Todos pareciam assustados e alertas; estavam mortalmente pálidos. Doggett não entendia nada. O carro se movimentara apenas alguns metros quando finalmente ele voltou a ouvir uma voz humana.

Amy estava olhando para ele e murmurou: 

- Agradeça a Deus pela sua ignorância – e só então ele percebeu que de todos ali ele era o que estava menos afetado. Deu um meio sorriso de descontração, mas não foi correspondido. Sentiu um tranco forte, como se o carro estivesse passando por cima de algo e, então, pararam de se mover. Algo impedia a passagem.

Doggett olhou para frente, mas não viu nada através do pára-brisas. Estava escuro demais. Todos ficaram atordoados por um segundo e o carro começou a sacudir. Pelo vidro de trás, John olhou para a rua, mas simplesmente não pôde acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

****

1h

Scully não podia acreditar nas coisas que ouvira. Olhou para Monica, tentando perceber como ela se sentia em relação àquilo tudo, mas não chegou a conclusão alguma. Seu olhar era enigmático. Nesses momentos é que ela mais sentia falta do Mulder. Ela podia saber o que ele achava sobre quase qualquer coisa com um simples olhar; às vezes, era como se ela pudesse ler seus pensamentos. Os dois eram tão próximos; estavam em completa sintonia. Eram os parceiros perfeitos para o FBI, por mais inusitado que isso parecesse para quem olhava de fora. Mais do que isso, os dois eram perfeitos um para o outro. Estar longe do Mulder era uma dor constante para a Agente Scully. Era como estar pela metade. Ela sentia como se os dois houvessem perdido muito tempo com receios tolos, preocupações infantis, e agora temia que não tivesse realmente sobrado muito tempo para eles estarem juntos, como uma família. Mas ela precisava acreditar com todo o seu coração que haveria oportunidade, que haveria tempo para eles passarem o resto das suas vidas juntos.

O Padre James permanecia sentado na sua poltrona, entre as duas agentes, que estavam uma de frente para a outra. Estava silencioso. Imaginava que as duas deviam estar com problemas para digerir tudo o que ele falara sobre a organização deles. Na realidade, ninguém nunca devia ter ficado sabendo de nada, mas um erro fora cometido e mais mentiras só ajudariam a deixar as pessoas ainda mais curiosas. Como um homem religioso, ele acreditava na verdade e nos eu poder de mudar os seres humanos. Agora, depois de ter dito tudo o que tinha para dizer, depois de terem discutido tudo, só restava mesmo esperar que as duas manifestassem os seus pensamentos definitivos.

Monica, por sua vez, também continuava imóvel na cadeira. Achava que Scully provavelmente não tinha acreditado em nada daquilo, mas ela estava intrigada. Muito intrigada. E não conseguia simplesmente descartar as palavras do Padre como delírios de um homem louco. Não depois de tudo o que eles mesmos haviam encontrado. Repassava mentalmente as palavras do velho: "Todas as lendas têm um fundo de verdade", ele dissera. E depois: "Vocês com certeza já ouviram falar nessa em particular, sobre criaturas amaldiçoadas, condenadas a vagar por toda a eternidade nas trevas. O que você não sabem é que essa lenda é verdade". 'Criaturas amaldiçoadas', repetiu Reyes para si mesma. Caçadores e caçadas. "Como tudo isso poderia acontecer debaixo dos nossos olhos, sem que ninguém percebesse?", ela perguntou. O Padre respondera que é porque as pessoas simplesmente não querem acreditar.

O Padre também disse que o corpo encontrado no cemitério nunca deveria ter sido descoberto. Que o fogo deveria tê-lo consumido completamente, não deixando vestígios suficientes para uma investigação. Mas a chuva daquela noite acabou extinguindo o fogo antes que ele terminasse o seu trabalho. E quem deveria ter ficado para garantir que não fossem deixados traços, foi embora cedo demais. "Era algo demasiado pessoal para ela", ele disse, "Demasiado pessoal", e abanou a cabeça em sinal de pena. "Tudo ficará mais claro quando ela chegar. Não se preocupem", completou, "O melhor a fazer agora é esperar".

Poderia até ser o melhor, mas era sem dúvida o mais difícil. Principalmente depois de ouvir uma história dessas. As duas agentes fuzilaram o Padre com perguntas, elas não se conformavam, como qualquer pessoa no lugar delas, com tão poucas e tão inverossímeis respostas. Mas, depois, acabaram se acalmando. O Padre James não deu nenhum sinal de que falaria mais do que já havia falado. Ele permaneceu impassível e não cedeu. Os três ficaram ali, então. Já estavam em silêncio há bastante tempo. Os minutos passavam lentamente, mas havia tanto no que pensar que eles não percebiam.

Scully continuava sem saber o que achar. Estava confusa e desorientada. Ela já havia visto muito, mudado muito, mas não sabia se estava pronta para acreditar naquilo. Ela sequer sabia se queria acreditar.

Monica, ao contrário, já acreditava. Ela ainda tinha algumas dúvidas superficiais que a faziam achar que não, mas no fundo, a verdade é que a história que o Padre contara servia para explicar muito do que ela sentira desde o início do caso.

O Padre James simplesmente esperava. E rezava. Ele tinha a consciência tranqüila de quem só havia dito a verdade, mas não estava em absoluto tranqüilo. Havia muito em jogo naquela noite para que ele pudesse descansar a mente. Havia muitas dúvidas no ar e muitas coisas para acontecer. A aurora ainda demoraria para chegar.

****

2h30min

Scully havia se levantado um pouco e estava de pé em frente à lareira, observando o fogo. O Padre James e a Agente Reyes permaneciam silenciosamente em seus lugares. Aquilo era extremamente cansativo. Extremamente. Ela queria estar em casa com William sem nunca ter posto os pés naquela igreja, mas infelizmente não era possível. O tempo nunca volta atrás.

Ouviu o ruído de passos no corredor que terminava naquela sala. Eram passos apressados. Virou-se para o Padre James e, pelo seu olhar preocupado e pelo modo como ele se empertigara na poltrona, sabia que aquele barulho não era esperado. Não deviam ser notícias boas. Monica levantou-se da cadeira, também se colocando em estado de alerta. Os passos se aproximavam.

Quando finalmente alcançaram a porta, o que se viu foi um homem vestido de preto, alto e forte, com os cabelos desarrumados e o rosto cansado. Ele tinha um corte na testa com um curativo mal feito e seu braço esquerdo estava enfaixado. Toda a sua roupa parecia suja e meio chamuscada. Sua aparência era terrível. Ele apoiou o braço direito no batente da porta, como quem exauriu o que restava das suas forcas para chegar até ali.

- Por Deus, Robert! O que houve? – perguntou o Padre rapidamente se levantando e indo até ele ampará-lo.

- Nós fomos atacados – respondeu o homem ofegante.

- Sente-se – ordenou o outro preocupado – Conte-me tudo.

- Não, não há tempo, Padre. Nós temos que organizar uma equipe agora mesmo – Monica e Scully se entreolharam.

- Por quê? O que houve? – perguntou o Padre novamente.

- Nós os perdemos. Nós os perdemos, você não entende?

- Perderam quem? – interrompeu Scully repentinamente preocupada também.

Robert olhou para o Padre que acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

- Nós os perdemos – respondeu ele finalmente – perdemos Amy e o agente do FBI que ela queria trazer para cá.

Monica e Scully ficaram momentaneamente sem ação. Elas sabiam. De alguma forma, elas sabiam de qual agente do FBI ele estava falando. Com isso, tudo mudava de figura. Não era mais uma questão de acreditar. Era uma questão de agir. E as duas tiveram a certeza de que, de um jeito ou de outro, aquela noite estava apenas começando.

****

CONTINUA....


End file.
